Going out
by Bubb-Lee
Summary: This was it, he was finally going to ask a girl out, but not her, not Raven. Will she always be a friend or will her 'support' prove that there is more to their relationship? I don't own the teen titans.
1. Do you really

She had blood red hair, orange skin, was completely naive, and yet he still loved her. But that was not why she was torn; she was a loyal friend to both of the love struck teens. He had asked her for advice, about girls and had failed acknowledge that **she** was a girl. No number of trips to her mind would bring peace. Only going to the one person that had always been there to catch her when she would fall, but that was the problem. She had taken him. She couldn't go to the other two. Little did she know that her savior was a former crush and possibly a future partner.

"Hey Raven, do you think you could help me with something," asked the blue bird, and normally independent, fearless, leader.

"Sure," any excuse to spend time, alone with him, was welcomed by the black bird.

"Good, nobody to interrupt us," sighed Robin, as they entered the gym/training room.

Raven had never noticed, but without the lights the room was kind of romantic.

"Raven, I've been meaning to ask you for a while..." This was it he was finally going to ask her out, or so she thought.

"Sigh, Raven would you teach me how to make star like me?"

No, she was always just a friend, not a girl. She was a good friend and would support him and his relationships. Even if she had a burning jealousy for the girl he loved, who wasn't just **not** her, but also her other best friend.

"Um, I guess..." Robin immediately engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Thank you, thanks so much Raven. All you have to do is use this one-way radio and tell me what to do. This is great I'm going to go ask her out right now! Hey, how does Saturday sound?"

"Ok, I think..."

"Great!" Robin rush out on raven and all the weights in the gym melted.


	2. want to read

"Wondrous! Raven, is it not true that when a male on your planet asks a female to go to dinner and a movie, it is considered a date?"

Sigh "Star, for the umpteenth time, yes!"

"What is wrong friend raven are you unhappy for me?"

"No, I am happy that you are going out with someone it's just..."

"Hello Ladies, waiting for beast boy to make you breakfast I see."

"Raven hates it when people talk in third person." While the other two were contemplating her joke she grabbed her tea and headed to her room. She nearly ran into cyborg, dodged him, and ran into Robin. Of cores if the tea were to fall, it would fall on none other than raven, which is what it did. Neither of the boys apologized as raven stormed to the showers.

Raven was just thinking that her day couldn't get any better, when right in the middle of her shower the alarm went off. Robin stated the obvious titans trouble, and raven called to the others to go on and that she'd catch up with them latter.

After Putting on a new clean uniform she set out for the crime in progress, only halfway across the bay she realized she had forgotten her communicator. She shrugged this off and figured that it would be pretty easy to spot the others from the sky, as there tended to be several explosions during the fights. She regretted this decision five hours later surviving being pooped on by birds, hit by kites, landed on by skydivers, and incidences were she swore sky scrapers popped out of no-where. After finally giving up she began the tiring fly back to the tower.

This was just not her day, and just as she thought things couldn't get ant worse she was hit by a large wave she had been hovering just above the water. All was fine except something was dragging her down; she kicked it and went up for air. Whatever it was, was pulling at her neck, and dragging her down with it.

She tried to use her powers but was out of breath. She put her hand to her thought, but all that was around it was her cloak. That's it she took off her cloak and swam for the island.

"Wow, Raven what snicker happened to you," asked beast boy, barely containing his laughter. Clenching her fists she stormed to her room, and once out of earshot the others burst out laughing.


	3. this?

The Big Day

"Hey Raven, how do I look?"

"Great, just great." Raven was forced to endure several hours of this repeated question, by both Star and Robin. In fact she welcomed the change of topic, when robin informed her were he and star would be going.

"First I was going to take her to se Spiderman. I have a reservation to Raman's, for their exclusive balcony." This struck home, for Raman's was Ravens favorite Indian restaurant.

"I'll be wearing this ear-peace that is on the same frequency as this one way radio," the piece was one of those handless kinds, which went from your ear to your mouth.

"Se you'll need to be near by to hear us and so that the radio can work, hope it's not too much trouble." He was cut short for he had looked at his watch and said it was go time. He ran to get star, raven sighed but followed.

Robin rode away in jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a leather jacket with star in high heals, butt shorts, and a sweatshirt, clinging to him, and raven bringing up the rear in tight black jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. She was only unnoticed because star was rapped up in robin. Raven sat three rows behind the pair in the theater. Because all three of the titans were glued to the movie, they totally forgot about each other. The restaurant however would involve much more coaching then either bird expected.


	4. R U sure?

The restaurant was the hardest mission raven had ever gone on. Since she had no reservation, she would be forced to hide on the roof. Alone it wouldn't be too hard, but the sun was shinning and it was a cloudless sky. Then there was the fact that the owners had just put tar on the roof, too bad for Raven there was no sign.

"Robin nod if you hear me, I repeat nod if you hear me." Robin just kept walking to the table as if he hadn't herd a word, so raven pressed the only button that was on the radio.

"What the heck!" Yep, now it was on. All it did to robin was electrocute him.

"Robin pull up her chair and take off your jacket. When the waiter comes use sir or mam as a show of your respect to all. Complement her on her outfit and her hair." Even though Robin couldn't tell the difference he still did as was instructed and she warmed up to him. Their conversation was cut short however for the waiter had arrived with there menus. Raven read robin's mind.

"If menu doesn't have prices on it says that means the restaurant is respectable, and expensive. Order something that won't make a mess, and eat the salad." Once that task of ordering the food was done the two started to exchange flirts. Raven felt as if she would puke, for neither teen was good at flirting. It was a relief when the salads arrived.

"Use the fork on the far right. No! Your other right! sigh Pick it up. No! Don't use it! Just use the other fork. Chew with your mouth closed, and talk _after_ you've swallowed. What the &#!" Robin choked on the half of a salad that was in his mouth, as raven tried to move her feet. In her frustration she blew up robin's salad bowl, sending it's contents everywhere. In fact some even landed on raven!

After all had recovered from the flying appetizer, the main cores had arrived. Little did robin know that it **was** supposed to be green?

"Robin what are you doing that is you order, it's supposed to be green. Good thing you didn't order the extra spicy kind, cause Mexico has nothing on the spiciness of Indian foods." How bad could spicy possibly be thought Robin. Robin thought wrong, very, wrong. The moment his food touched his tong, his mouth was on fire. He ran around, stop dropped and rolled, but in the end the thing that made him con to his scenes was a suspended glass of water that was put in front of his face.

"Real smart, Robin. You'll be lucky if she doesn't quit the team." Robin got all red at this remark, and began to growl at no one in particular. The rest of the main cores went pretty smoothly, except robin needed a glass of water for every bite. Also for every bite he would jump and twitch a little.

While the teens waited for the waiter to come back and take their plates, robin excused himself and jogged to the bathroom. Once at his destination he rushed to the sink and ran the water on his tonge.

"First time at an Indian place too," asked another teen who had been washing out he mouth. Both exchanged knowing glances, and exited the only safe pace in the restaurant. Once out the door both stopped in front of a girl with tinted purple hair, blue/purple eyes, and a dark outfit on.

"R-raven w-what are you doing in here? Nice shoes by the way." She was barefoot because she still couldn't get her shoes off of the roof, and she looked pissed.

"Shoes that you will buy me tomorrow. I came to say that instead of getting desert here you should go someplace else, with more selection," and seeing the look on robins face she added, "and better prices."

"Thanks for the advice raven and I will." With that he ran out to a star.

"So, got any advice for me," said the guy from the bathroom.

"No." With that she turned and left for her shoes.


	5. Please review P

Thank god for DQ, or else Robin would be flat broke. While they had their nice desert, raven watched in agony. You try watching people eat really yummy looking food, when all you've had was tea. She broke, she had been having a crappy day, what with no shoes and no lunch. She wanted, no needed, ice cream to cheer her up. She got a large chocolate brownie blizzard.

The other two began to head home, so Raven and her new best friend followed. The trip was fairly uneventful for the couple. Raven however had to fly fast enough to keep up, but not to fast as to throw-up. The flocks of birds didn't lift her spirits, they just rammed into her. In one instance she even fell and got caught in a tree. She got out nut that tree got a fair portion of her pants, so that now you could she was wearing boxers. She soon found the others and kept her distance as robin and star rode his bike back to the tower.

Once there robin planned to lead star to the roof, to watch the sunset. Raven sat out on a rock on the bay of the island. She spotted something blue lying on another rock. It was her cloak neatly folded with a note that read:

Dear black bird,

Though starfire is the fist beauty most of the titans see, I saw you first. You have captivated me with your mystery, intelligence, leadership, and most distinctive beauty. I hope to sea you soon.

From,

A friend


End file.
